Betrayal
by rle3630
Summary: Rose Talon has grown up in a world of treachery and betrayal. Then she found someone she thought she could actually trust, which makes it hurt all the more when her husband turns out to be the biggest liar of them all. Female Sith Warrior story-line picking up from just before Corellia, so be warned. DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANYTHING STAR WARS RELATED! Except a Darth Vader plushie
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, this is the first Fanfic I've ever written so be aware: it may not always make sense. Then again neither do I. Anyway please read, review if you feel like it, and have a good day (again, only if you feel like it). Ignore the set-up, I'm still trying to figure out how to format this thing.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 1:**

He had tried to kill her. He had sided with Baras against her, and tried to kill her. He had failed, but what was the old saying? It was the thought that counts. Baras had Quinn lure her away from the crew to end her life with specially designed battle droids. Droids he had programed after he had 'exhaustively noted' her strengths and weaknesses. Knowing that he had planned for a long time to kill her made her re-think every word, every touch, and every kiss that had ever occurred between them. How had she been so blind to his machinations?

It had been a difficult fight, both physically and emotionally. Probably why Baras had forced Quinn's hand against her instead of confronting her himself. That and he was a master of delegation who rarely got his own hands dirty when he could send a peon to do the job for him. It had been more painful than anything she had ever endured. Betrayed by the one man she had ever fully trusted, ever truly loved. Her husband. But she had been victorious. He had apologised and expected her to end his life. If he had known what she had only just recently discovered herself, then things might have been different. Maybe not.

She had asked her apprentice to 'scan' him while she had questioned him. He seemed genuinely contrite and Jaesa had said he did love her, but she wasn't sure he really did or that he even knew what love was. She wasn't even sure she did anymore.

She had spent her teens in the Sith Academy, repressing all but the most base of emotions, fighting tooth and nail against the other students for everything she now had, possibly more so than others given her somewhat… unusual hair colour (White hair was not often seen on one so young), and trying to learn and live by the Sith Code. Passion was acceptable. Love was not. Love was an emotion that both the Jedi and the Sith agreed had no place in its teaching. Sure, the Jedi were supposed to defend their fellow man and put their life on the line to protect others, but any kind of close relationship was forbidden to all but a chosen few. And even then they were closely monitored by the council. In the Sith, physical relationships were either a tool or just for physical release. Anything beyond that and you risked looking weak. And those who looked weak rarely lasted long. There were tales of course of Sith that had fallen in love, but they were always tragedies that ended with either the Sith or their lover, or sometimes both dead. These were seen as warnings to the others that love was weakness and led to a downfall they wouldn't survive.

Even with her parents being who they were, Rose had believed this herself until Balmorra. Until she had met Baras' contact, the handsome and somewhat repressed Lt. Malavai Quinn. She had always had a weakness for the straight-laced type. Something about his professional façade had made her want a peek below the mask of efficiency to the red-blooded man beneath. Baras said Quinn had owed his career to him, and it wasn't until later she had known what he had meant. Her time on Balmorra was eventful, disposing of Baras' spy Rylon (leading Quinn to re-evaluate her as 'not a typical Sith') him deflecting her flirting attempts to some degree, capturing a Jedi for information, and also leading to a reassignment for Quinn. Which he had wished to use to join Rose and her crew. And so he became the pilot of the Fury.

They travelled the galaxy, eliminating the spy's that Baras no-longer needed and searching for the powerful apprentice of Baras' enemy Nomen Karr. In-between the mission's planet side and the constant hurtling through space, Quinn and Rose had gotten to know each other better. He told her of the odious Moff Broysc whose incompetence had led to a republic spy, Voleren, being loose for a decade, ruined his career and almost cost the Empire a great strategist in Major Ovech. Rose told him of her early childhood with her two sisters, her struggle at the academy, the man she had let too close and the trials she had had to go through to become Baras' apprentice. Through their many conversations, Rose had flirted, Quinn had dodged. Until finally, he had asked to be reassigned.

They had bickered back and forth until Quinn had finally given in, grabbed and kissed her. She was surprised it had taken him so long to give in to his feelings, but she wasn't disappointed in the result. He had tilted his head and licked her bottom lip. When she had gasped, he took advantage and slipped his tongue inside her mouth while his arms pulled her flush against him. Gone was the stoic soldier and in his place was a man that had repressed his passions too long and was ready to let them out. With her. It seemed like hours before they finally pulled away from each other, he had smiled when he had seen her slightly dazed look and swollen lips. "Now more than just duty and honour will be driving my work."

It wasn't until Quinn had finally gotten his revenge against the Moff that things had…escalated. They had found quiet time together between missions, but Roses' past had made her reluctant to take things further. There had been a man she had thought she could trust to let close at the Academy. She still had to scars to prove how foolish that had been. But her time with Quinn; talking, laughing, kissing and occasionally groping had made her believe that he could be trusted past her defences. After Quinn had killed the Moff and sent his body through the airlock, she had led him to her quarters to celebrate his freedom from his past. They didn't surface until days later when Jaesa and Vette had banged on the door and told them to knock it off so they could get some sleep.

And now here she was after their battle. After his betrayal. An almost two and a half year relationship that had broken all her self-imposed rules. A marriage that was based on a lie. And now a child that would be born from the lie.

She looked down at him. He had a bloody lip from where she had punched him. A gash on his temple where she had hit him to knock him out, leaving him out of the fight so she didn't do something she might regret later. He refused to look away from her, his blue eyes that she had seen cold with fury and blazing with lust, now held only a regret that was almost palpable. But was it forgivable? "Was our entire relationship a charade? Where you ordered to get close to me? Befriend me? Was sleeping with me a requirement or just a handy little bonus until I was no longer useful? Did Baras want to create a weakness in me that he could uniquely exploit? Was everything you were, everything we ever talked about a lie to draw me to you? Have you ever told me anything that was genuine or real in our entire relationship?!" She almost screamed the last question as her emotions started getting the better of her. She had trusted a man again, and again it had come back to haunt her. The scars that Quinn left on her may not be visible but somehow they were so much more painful than anything Garett had done to her. Quinn looked as if he wanted to reach for her, comfort her as he had done so many times in the past, but stopped himself. A wise idea, in her current state of emotional upheaval.

"On Balmorra, when I requested to be reassigned to your crew, I admit it was Baras' idea but I had already pondered that course of action before he suggested it. I was supposed to watch you and your crew and send Baras reports on your activities. But talking to you, being drawn to you, was never a part of the plan. I didn't lie when I said that thoughts of you had begun to distract me. Any conversation or moment that you and I shared that was not related to our missions were not in my reports to Baras. But he isn't a fool, he noticed certain changes in my behaviour. I slipped once or twice when speaking of you and he deduced the truth."

Quinn touched his hand to the gash on his forehead and winced as he looked at the blood now covering his fingers, and looked at her again.

"Everything I have told you, have felt for you is real. I sided with Baras against you because he forced my hand and I owe him everything for his assistance after the Battle of Druckenwell. Everything I have done is for the good of the Empire. But this time he has asked too much of me. Knowing that I would have had a hand in killing the woman I love, my wife, it is almost too much to bear. I am oddly thankful to have failed. I understand that siding with your most hated of enemies against you will end in my death. All I ask is that you believe me when I say that being with you was worth every day that I languished at Balmorra" as he said the last he bowed his head, freeing Rose from the terrible grip his gaze had had on her. She looked at Jaesa. "He is telling the truth, Master. I sense deep regret and anguish." Rose turned back to him "If I was to let you back on my ship, and Baras ordered you to kill me again, would you?" she asked one of the question that was burning in the forefront of her mind. _Could I ever be able to trust you again_ she silently asked herself. "Baras would likely kill me for this failure, but this was my best effort to kill you, my lo…lord. It took all my skill to program the droids and everything I had to go through with this. I do not think I would be able to stomach doing so again." He returned his gaze to her, silently begging her to believe him.

Rose turned to Jaesa, who in turn nodded her head in confirmation that he was speaking the truth. With a sigh she motioned for Jaesa to follow her out into the hallway. "Everything I am sensing from him says that he is speaking the truth and that he is truly sorry for what he has done, Master. I do not think he will try to hurt you again." Jaesa followed Rose as she braced herself against one of the walls of the ship and put her head between her knees, trying to stave off the nausea. "But can I ever trust him as a friend or husband again?" Rose asked as she looked at her friend and apprentice, trying to calm the maelstrom of emotions going through her. "I think the only way you will be able to answer that is with time" came the reply as Jaesa moved towards her, laying a hand on her back as she used the Force to heal the last of the wounds that the medpacks had been unable to heal fully. With a soft gasp, Jaesa removed her hand from her back and stared at her in shock. "You can see why knowing whether or not I can trust him is so important. Please don't say anything, and that goes double for this Quinn thing. The last thing I need is for Pierce or Broonmark to use this as an excuse to get uppity" she begged as Jaesa tried to get her emotions under control herself. Rose straightened with a sigh, "Go back to the ship and prepare it for launch, I want to get to Corellia as soon as possible. Could you please move his things out of our room? I don't think I can bear…" her voice broke and she tried again "I think it's best if we make this as painless as possible" she broke off with a humourless laugh, "The sooner we deal with Baras, the sooner I can deal with this mess." Jaesa nodded, gripped Rose's shoulder in support and left her to deal with her husband.

Rose walked back into the site of betrayal, finding that Quinn was yet to move from the spot where she had left him. "Because of Jaesa's' assurance that you are unlikely to try to hurt me… more than you already have" he flinched at that statement "you will be permitted back on my ship." She waited for her words to sink in before she continued.

"However, there will be a few conditions:

1\. Obviously you will no longer be welcome in the Captains' cabin and I'm not sure if you ever will be again.

2\. I have asked Jaesa not to mention this to the crew and I dissuade you from doing so either as it may lead to crew members questioning my orders.

3\. You will continue on in your regular role as pilot and tactician on the Fury, but if I ever even think you are about to betray me, I will put you down with no hesitation. This is your one and only 2nd chance.

4\. If I find out that you are still in contact in any way with Baras, I'm throwing you out the airlock.

Am I understood?" she asked as she stood partly away from him, watching his every movement for a sign of attack or duplicity. "I understand, my lord. My dedication to you will never come into question again." He stood slowly, touching his hand to his jaw with a wince. "See that it doesn't. Either way, it will be a long time before I can even think of trusting you again" she gestured for him to proceed her out the doorway, not willing to turn her back on him in case he used that moment to strike a final desperate blow.

They moved silently to the ship, "I've asked Jaesa to move your things to your old room on the starboard side, a lot of you things are still there anyway" _that was a huge sign staring me in the face_ Rose thought to herself as they walked towards their docking station "Do you plan on telling the others what happened?" Rose took a moment before replying. "No. If Broonmark or Pierce knew that you betrayed me and I let you live, my authority would be undermined. Broonmark would probably try to kill me, and Pierce would report me which would lead to other complications. It's best if your assassination attempt just stayed between the three of us."

Without another backward glance Rose boarded the ship. Quinn made a move as if to touch her, and she flinched away. "As you wish, my lord" he said as he bowed his head and made his way to cockpit. Rose made her way quickly to her cabin and closed the door. She glanced around her and instantly missed the lack of his things. His bedside table was empty and the draws were still ajar after Jaesa had removed his belongings. The closet was only 2/3 full now with his uniforms and casual clothes missing. The little knick-knacks that they had somehow managed to accumulate during their short courtship were now just imprints left in the dust.

The Ewok plush he had begrudgingly won her when they had gone to a festival on some backwater planet that only the locals had a name for. The picture that Vette had taken of them sitting together, going over reports and holding hands when they had thought they were alone. The holo of their wedding that had had pride of the place on the dresser. She softly touched the place where it used to sit with her hand. Everywhere she turned Quinn's unique scent of soap, medpacks and blaster fire remained, causing her chest to ache. She reached for her neck and pulled on the thin gold necklace and unclipped it, letting it dangle from her fingers in front of her. Her engagement ring, a Quinn family heirloom, and her wedding band winked mockingly at her. She sighed and opened the bottom draw in her end table, putting the necklace into a box and closing the draw on the reminders of her stupidity. Rose then crossed the room to the adjacent refresher, undressed and stood under the spray as she finally let her grief engulf her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 of... however many I can churn out I guess. I tend to update my BBXRAE one more than this one, but that's because I'm pretty sure no-one actually likes this one so...yeah. I'll put the 5th part up when I finish it, which might not be for a while or may be in a couple of days. I have no clue. Anyway read, enjoy and review/comment/fav if you feel like it.  
**

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

Rose collapsed on her bed in exhaustion. A month on Corellia was enough to make her want to tear her hair out. The economy and corruption of Nar Shaddaa with the pomposity of Alderaan. A maddening combination that had almost driven her to abandon the planet altogether and let the chips fall as they may. But it was done with at last. Now, they were headed to Korriban to finally confront that traitorous bastard Baras and to reveal him for the fraud that he was.

Rose sighed, reached over to her bed-side table and removed the datapad from the top draw where she had hidden it. She pressed a button on the side and the screen came to life. She smiled as she traced the small outline of the child growing inside of her.

With everything that was going on, jetting around the galaxy as the Emperors' Wrath, Quinn turning out to be working for Baras, the headache that was Corellia, Rose really hadn't had time to let the fact she was pregnant really sink in. _I'm going to be a mother._ The smile dropped from her face as the magnitude of her pregnancy started to dawn on her. _Where am I going to put it, not to mention the large amount of things they apparently needed to survive?_ The ship wasn't exactly large, even with two sets of dormitories, the Captain's cabin, and Quinn's quarters, it would be difficult to find any room for the baby let alone anything else.

 _What was she going to do with it when she was acting on behalf of the Emperor and the Empire? Should she keep it near her on the ship where she could protect it or send it away with someone who could be trusted, where it could be safe?_ The mere thought of giving her child over for someone else to raise made it hard for her to breathe. She may not have expected this child and the timing of it was really a thing of karmic beauty, but she would do everything in her not inconsiderable power to keep it safe and be its mother.

 _If my enemies find the child, they will either kill it outright or, more likely, use it as a pawn against me._ There were few in the Empire who wouldn't take full advantage if they thought they could acquire the Emperors' Wrath herself. Somehow the position she had worked so hard to achieve seemed to be more of an obstacle then an accomplishment.

 _What if it is Force sensitive like me?_ Rose tried to push that truly terrifying thought from her mind, she would deal with problem if it arose, but she dearly hoped that the baby would take after Quinn in that regard.

Oh Force, Quinn _._ Even a month later, his betrayal stung. Even though he was undoubtedly the child's father, could she really trust him to put the baby first? Or would his loyalty to the Empire supersede everything in his life as it had always done. Rose knew that she had to tell him, he had even hinted at the possibility of them having children together, even going so far as to write up an 'infant contingency report'. When she had first received the message from him, the parts he highlighted about Broonmark and Pierce had her doubled over in laughter. People had either sped up when passing her or had outright stared at the impossibility of a laughing Sith.

The timing of the report, mere days before the 'incident', made her questions whether he had sent it to her because he actually wanted to start a family with her (he was getting to that age), or because it was another layer to the deception to make her trust him. Baras had implanted spies throughout the galaxy that led lives that were complete fabrications. Families, friends, everything constructed to make the person more believable, masks to hide the person underneath from any but those they served. It was how Baras had been so successful through the years. He knew how to create such a believable illusion that anyone would think it was the truth.

She wanted to believe that the man she had grown to love and trust above all others over the past 2 and ½ years had just made a horrible mistake. That given the opportunity, he would side with her instead of Baras. But there was only one way to know that for sure. Rose tucked the datapad back in its hiding place and walked over to the sink and looked at herself in the mirror. She took in her long white hair and pale skin before looking up into her piercing green eyes. Here in her rooms she was a woman whose world had started to crumble around her. Outside of them she was a ruthless Sith lord with revenge on her mind. She carefully repressed all emotions except the blinding rage that had sustained her since Baras had shown his true cowardly, ambitious nature.

She may be true to the light side, but she was still a Sith, and she needed to show Baras and the rest of the Empire why it was a fatal mistake to cross her. With her Sith lord mask firmly in place, Rose left her cabin to prepare for the mission ahead. Baras was going to pay.

"Quinn, set a course for Korriban" by the time he had looked to the doorway to confirm her order, she was gone. He had been unable to get her in the same room as him since they had set down on Corellia. Instead of taking him with her on missions, as was her norm, she had instead kept Jaesa by her side instead.

 _At least she hadn't taken Pierce with her._ Ever since her obvious avoidance of him, Pierce had made increasingly annoying insinuations about their relationship; how it had been doomed from the start, that she had finally come to her senses, that she had realised she wanted a 'real man' instead of a boot-licker like Quinn to satisfy here. The last comment had almost been enough for Quinn to give Pierce the same treatment as Moff Broysc: a blaster bolt between the eyes and a trip out the airlock. Though for Pierce he might have forgone the blaster bolt. Only his value to the Empire had saved him. Pierce may be a foul-mouthed thug, but if nothing else he was large enough to use as a human shield, or blaster fodder maybe. _Hmm, that idea had merit_.

Quinn jolted back to the present, and out of the fantasies of the many ways he could hurt Pierce without actually killing him, when they exited hyperspace and started making their decent to Korriban.

The crew gathered around the holoterminal as the hologram of Darth Vawrawn flickered to life before them. "You're here! The anticipation fills my veins with fire." Vette made gagging noises behind her as Rose tried to concentrate on the slightly eccentric Dark Council member. With an agreement to meet him in the ante chamber to the Dark Council she turned towards her crew as they waited for her orders. "Alright, you heard the man, I am going to go confront Darth Baras in front of the Dark Council. You should stay here in case I fail and you need to make a hasty escape before Baras turns his sights on you. Quinn, you'll be joining me, the rest of you stay here and prepare yourselves just in case."

Rose turned in the direction of her cabin, feeling someone following behind her. She turned slightly and felt two pairs of hands towing her towards her cabin. "Chaos take me, are you out of you mind!" That was the strongest language she had ever hear the light-side apprentice ever use. Even Vette was taken off guard at Jaesa swearing. "It's the only way I know I can…" Rose trailed off as she looked at Vette "I already told her. What?!" Jaesa held her left palm towards Rose to let her speak. "I needed someone to watch him when I was with you. I didn't sense anything from him the last time he betrayed you and I wanted to be sure I was right." Vette waved a hand between them "Don't talk about me like I'm not here. It's a good thing she told me, I mean are you a few starships short of a fleet or what? He stabbed you in the back, so you turn it again to give him a better shot at another jab?"

It was clear her decision to bring Quinn along was not going over well. "I need to know that I can trust him. That I can tell him about… you know" Rose made a vague gesture towards her stomach, and Vettes jaw hit the floor. "I may not have told her everything" Jaesa clarified sheepishly as she softly shut Vettes' mouth. "You're preggers and you still going against Baras? And you're taking Captain Tight-Ass with you? You really are nuts." Rose sat on her bed with a sigh. "Take myself or Vette instead, Master. I can sense what he feels, not what his actions will be. I can't guarantee that he won't side with Baras if it will mean his life is spared. With Baras gone you have removed a threat and you will be able to trust Quinn again." Jaesa pleaded, not wanting Rose to put herself in anymore danger than was necessary.

"I wouldn't though. How could I really trust him if I don't know for sure that he wouldn't betray me again given enough incentive. If I don't take him with me now, to face Baras, it will always be in the back of my mind. I need to know." She said the last forcefully and looked at them both in turn, making sure they understood that there was no talking her out of it. "At least tell him about the kid. I mean, he may be dumb enough to turn on you but I doubt even that kriffing nerf-herder would off his own kid." Jaesa looked shocked that Vette would know that kind of language, let alone use it. Rose just shook her head. "That would hold the same problems as leaving him behind. I would always wonder if he didn't betray me because I was carrying his child. I need to know I can trust him before I tell him." No longer in the mood to continue the discussion, even knowing her two friends were only trying to protect her, Rose ended the conversation and readied herself for battle. She doubted Baras would go down without a fight, and she would sorely disappointed if he did. "Though if he comes back without me, feel free to jump to hyperspace and throw him out the airlock"

 _Who knew that simply removing his mask would make it so much harder to kill him?_ Baras was barely standing, clutching his side in pain as he faced his former apprentice. "Deliver the death blow, then. From beyond the darkness I shall strike at you! Someday, vengeance will be mine!" Baras was hiding behind his bravado to the end. Rose then turned partially to Quinn, not wanting Baras out of her sight for a moment. "He is not worthy of the honour of being struck down by the Emperors Wrath. Instead I will leave it to my companion to end his miserable life." To the council it would look like she was insulting Baras by having the captain kill him, but it was a test. Would he deal the final blow against his former master, or would he show his true colours and show Baras his loyalty to the end.

"With pleasure, my lord." Quinn walked up to Baras and looked him right in the eyes as he discharged the blaster into his skull. As Baras slumped lifelessly to the floor, Darth Vawrawn stood to congratulate her while hastily putting his holocam away. Apparently he had taken her seriously that the fight should be recorded for posterity. "At last, the end of Baras" the council members were congratulating her and confirming her as the Emperors Wrath, but she wasn't really listening to them. She was watching Quinn as he stood over the corpse of the man who had 'saved his life' after Druckenwell. All at once Rose was surrounded as the Darth's welcomed her to the fold and she lost sight of Quinn.

It wasn't until later, when she was back in her cabin, that Rose was finally able to breathe. They had been given new orders. They were to travel to Xerbayne and meet up with the Imperial fleet there. _The work of the Wrath is never done._ Quinn had disappeared shortly after the congratulations started, never looking back as he left the council chambers. _Now I know I can trust him._ Rose felt as if there was a sudden burden taken off her shoulders. Now, she could start to trust him again and they could start working on repairing their marriage before the baby arrived. Since she had now been acknowledged as the Emperors Wrath, she had a lot more leeway. What this could mean for her future, she wasn't quite sure. For all she knew, by killing Baras she may have just put an even bigger target on her back. There would probably be many that would think that defeating her could possibly net them her position as Wrath, or possibly a seat on the council. Those people would find out, like Baras did, that she was not a woman to cross.

Rose left her cabin in search of Quinn, if nothing else she wanted to know how he felt now that he had killed the man who had held his chain for so long. She found him in his cabin, staring out the window into the vast emptiness beyond.

"Quinn?" she asked softly from the doorway, not knowing if she was intruding or if he even wanted company. He looked over at her with a blank expression on his face. To anyone else it would look like he was as cool, calm and collected as he usually was. Rose knew better. She walked into the room and closed the door behind her, not wanting their conversation to be either overheard or interrupted prematurely. "I don't know if there is anything I could do to win your trust back or that I'd ever deserve you trust again, my love" Rose sighed and rested her head against the cool metal of the door, this was not going to be a pleasant conversation. "Honestly, I'm not sure either. You know how difficult it was to trust you in the first place, and to have that trust so badly abused." She sighed and turned towards him. "I told you about Garett, how he wormed his way into my affections just to try and kill me when he heard I might be put forth as a possible apprentice to Baras instead of him. He tried, and failed, to kill me. As did you. It's disheartening to realise that I apparently draw men to my bed that want to end my life."

Quinn shifted on his bed, apparently not liking the comparison to her former lover. Especially as he had so vocally condemned the man's actions against her at the time. Rose continued "Even knowing my past, you can look me in the eyes in the wake of your betrayal and still claim feelings for me?" Rose stopped herself from taking a step back as he stood and faced her. "I admit, until you made the comparison, I overlooked the similarities in mine and that man's behaviour. But believe me when I say that, where he would have gladly taken the position of Baras' apprentice over your corpse, it would have killed me every day that you were no longer in my life. I would have had to live knowing I had deprived the galaxy and the Empire of someone as bright, vibrant and beautiful as you, and it would have been a great disservice. I will apologise to you every day for the rest of my life if you would permit me to stay by you side to do so." As Quinn moved towards her, Rose was once again entranced by his gaze. It held such sadness, such regret that her breath caught.

 _You must not let pretty words sway you_ said her mother's voice in her head. Anora had never really had patience for pretty words. "While I admit that is a nice sentiment, giving it after your attempt to kill me makes it sound somewhat hollow. I know…" Rose held up her palm to Quinn to halt his objections in much the same way as Jaesa had done so to her earlier. "I know that you did what you did because of a perceived loyalty to Baras, but even with everything we've gone through together did you not feel any loyalty towards me? Even casting aside the fact I am your wife and our romantic relationship in its entirety. Was our friendship as false as everything else? When I was talking to you about things I had never told to anyone; about my childhood and the family I had to more or less abandon to become a Sith. When you were telling me about that insidious Moff and your old score with Voleren. Did it mean nothing to you? Did I not deserve at least as much loyalty as Baras? He left you to languish at Balmorra for nearly a decade before we met, and yet you would kill the woman you once claimed to love for a man who let you rot in exile until you were seen to be useful as a spy. Do you see why I find it hard to trust a man who elevates someone who did nearly nothing for him as his Master, while he casts the woman that is his wife to a level so low that he has apparently next to no compunction in killing her?"

"You said that you had exhaustively noted my strengths and weaknesses while you were traveling with me. Was the plan from the beginning to lure me someplace private and end my life? Am I to truly believe that Baras was unaware of our 'relationship'? At this point I wouldn't be surprised if he had suggested that bedding me was the best way to get me to trust you, and indulging in an easy tumble would hardly have been a hard sell." Apparently her last statement was the straw that broke the bathas back, as he boldly placed his right hand over her mouth.

Before he was able to speak, Pierces voice came over the intercom. "Looks like we've got a message coming through, you'll want to see this" Quinn grumbled at being interrupted. "Duty calls" Rose said when she was finally able to remove his hand from over her mouth. She didn't spare him a second look as she left his quarters, missing him lightly banging his head against the window.

 _How could this have happened?_ Rose thought in despair as she watched the destruction continuing below. They had been sent to Xerbayne because Imperial Intelligence had information that the Jedi Council were going to meet on the planet's surface. Xerbayne was a smallish planet. A third of the planet was water, and there was a large metropolis, Lymphedite, which had a population close to 1.5 million inhabitants. The large majority of the planet, however was covered in farmlands. All in all the planet was an out of the way planet that held no strategic value, so was largely ignored by both the Empire and Republic. Until today.

When Imperial Intelligence had gotten word of the Jedi's plan, they had immediately sent spies to learn whether the information was valid or not. The spies had discovered that a large group of Jedi had been planet-side to formally draft a treaty that would bring their planet into the Republic. Discovering this, the Empire had sent a diplomatic attaché to the capital to bring the planet to the Empire instead, and also a large force of their own troops to the farmlands in case diplomacy failed. Then word had reached the Sith in orbit around the planet, that the Jedi council themselves were going to negotiate with Xerbayne's government as they had hopes to set up an Academy. Apparently there were a large amount of Force Sensitive children growing up on the planet without formal training. About a 1/10 of the population had an aptitude for the Force. Approximately 155,000 force sensitive people on the planet, and they were about to be brought into the Republic. Apparently the people had gone to great lengths to ensure the vast amount of Force Sensitive people on their planet were a secret. The Sith had decided to strike while they had the opportunity to wipe out so many of their foes at once.

By that evening, 15 Dreadnaughts had been moved into position and had started to fire on the planet. The Empire hadn't even had time to pull out their troops or diplomats. They were left for dead as the planet began to blow up around them. As the ships had begun to fire, an urgent message had come through to the Dreadnaught that was co-ordinating the strikes. The diplomatic team had discovered that while the Jedi Counsel were in talks with the planets government, they had been doing so through holograms, and far from being absorbed into the Republic, the Xerbayne government had refused the Republics offer and were no willing to risk their peaceful neutral existence.

They had bombed a planet and killed over 1.6 million people, some of them their own soldiers, on no more information than unsubstantiated rumours. The Empire had been so fearful of the possibility of the huge influx of new Jedi padawans and Force Sensative that they had destroyed a planet without any real justification. Rose's ship had just dropped out of hyperspace when the Dreadnaughts began their bombardment. All she could do was watch in horror as the small, unassuming planet was destroyed before her eyes. She stood, transfixed at the destruction happening below them, she didn't notice when her ship was pulled into the hanger bay of the main Dreadnaught.

"The threat that Xerbayne would ally with the Republic was genuine enough to warrant the actions taken, Wrath." Darth Ilithios stated as Rose stood before him, barely able to contain her rage at his ineptitude. " **Rumours** that the Republic and Jedi were in talks with the planets government about joining with them and the **prospect** of a Jedi Temple, none of which I might add were confirmed in any way. But the mere **possibility** that they could have some possible merit had you summoning 14 other Dreadnaughts, firing on the planet without warning, even going so far as to leave Imperial forces on the ground . All because of Jedi that weren't actually there and an unconfirmed rumour that a 1/10 of the population are… WERE Force Sensitive. And then, when you receive reports from the Imperials you left on the planet to **die** that contradict your previous assumptions, you continue to fire on the planet until there is nothing left but space dust! And you believe the actions taken were **WARRENTED**!" She couldn't be in the same with him anymore without wanting to show him the painful end of her lightsabers.

She hurried down the corridors of the Dreadnaught until she reached the hanger where the _Fury_ was docked. She entered the ship and gathered her crew in the galley to update them on the debacle. "So they destroyed an entire planet over nothing but a few rumours?" Vette asked, her face pale and eyes wide. She had been somewhat shielded by the more gruesome antics of the Empire while on the ship. "How large a population we talking about?" Pierce asked, his expression never changing. "About 1.5 million civilians and 100,000 Imperial troops deployed on the ground in case they had to take the capital quickly before the Republic entrenched themselves." Quinn answered him, not looking up from his datapad as he skimmed the reports being sent back to Drommund Kaas about the debacle. "So many needlessly slaughtered." Jaesa whispered. Not even Pierce commented on the very non-Sith comment as the sheer amount of unnecessary death sunk in. " _The Sith killed their enemies, it is a good day"._ Even knowing him so long, it still disgusted her when Broonmark spoke so gleefully about slaughtering others. "It is rare for me to agree with the creature, but in this case I believe Broonmark is correct. If the Republic had indeed absorbed Xerbayne, they would have received a larger foothold in this region, which would make it almost impossible for the Empire to remove them without significant casualties."

"1.6 million people are dead Quinn, I'd call that rather large 'significant casualties'." Rose replied heatedly. Sometime his loyalty to the Empire first and foremost blinded him to the atrocities committed not for the glory for the Empire, but merely to show their strength. "If 1/10 of the population of the planet had indeed been Force Sensitive, and they were trained to be Jedi, how large would the Imperial casualties be? It is better to deal with the problem now while it was still minimal, then not strike until after the damage has been done." Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Could he actually be justifying such a destructive show of force on the mere _possibility_ that they could conceivably side against them in the distant future.

A sudden wave of nausea washed over her, and she quickly moved to the refresher in her quarters. When she had thrown up the meagre breakfast she had managed to choke down, and took a good look at herself in the mirror. _You are a Sith, the Emperors Wrath. You are supposed to see the destruction of a world and take it in stride, not vomit you stomach up and mourn the loss of life._ But she couldn't just sit back and justify this kind of unjustified callousness. It was everything she had been working so hard to change in the Empire. The wanton destruction, the total disregard for life. She had killed, yes. But only when there was no other option. She did not kill so freely, that the destruction she had witnessed today did not shake her beliefs in her ability to change a system that was so damaged and sick. She knew that Darth Ilithios was unlikely to be reprimanded, he would probably be promoted. He may even receive a commendation for his 'quick and decisive thinking on behalf of the Empire'. They would not see the decimation of life, they would see it as a show of force to those that would side against the Empire. And it sickened her.

What threw her the most was the fact that Quinn agreed with the actions taken, even seemed to condone the killing of so many for what amounted to a misconstrued rumour. If they were not already at war with the Republic, this would have shattered the Treaty of Coruscant. Did he really believe that the ends justified the means in this case, or was he just trying to show the point of view that the Dark Council would undoubtedly take?

Rose washed her face, and went in search of Quinn for the second time that day. She found him in his usual place in the cockpit. "I believe I may have upset you, my lord. I want to assure you that wasn't my intention. But the fact remains that Darth Ilithios made the best decision with the information he had available to him at the time." He never flinched. Never let any emotion cross his face, as if they were discussing something as banal as duty rosters, instead of the annihilation of a planet. "If he had waited until the diplomatic team sent their report on the situation on the ground, instead of letting his ambition drive him, then we wouldn't be having this discussion right now."

Quinn cleared his throat, the only indication that this conversation was making him uncomfortable. "He must have decided that the risk to the Empire was too great to wait for information that may, or may not come. For all he knew, the Republic would have stalled until they could get their troops in position and fortify their hold on the capital." Rose couldn't believe what she was hearing. Was this really the man she loved in front of her, spouting nonsense about a neutral planet that had never made any kind of move against the Empire, suddenly being a big enough threat to warrant destroying the planet entirely.

"And where does killing Imperial troops come under in the threat to the Empire? Killing them off before the non-existent Republic troops had a chance to?" She dared Quinn to tell her that the death of loyal Imperial troops being in 'the best interest of the Empire'

"I'll grant you it was an unfortunate outcome to loose troops, but there are always casualties in war." Rose was stunned. "You're starting to sound like all the military officials who you yourself insisted needed to be held accountable for their actions when they reached for their own glory instead of doing what was best for the Empire. When did you stop thinking for yourself and start acting like a mindless slave?" She waited for a reply, receiving none she sighed. "Set course for the fleet, I want to re-supply before we receive any more orders that send us to destroy whatever else the Empire fears in the shadows." Her orders given, Rose left a despondent Quinn to think on her set-downs. And possibly wonder at her sudden compassion to the enemies of the Empire.

 _I can't take any more of this._ Rose moved quickly to her quarters and started to plan her escape from her life of unending conflict and death. _And I know just who to contact for help_. Rose let a small, humourless smile cross her lips before she shut herself in her room to make a call.


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry in advance for the lousy Mando'a. Just imagine what it would have been like if it weren't for the wonderful people at hadn't put up a list of words and translations. I would of had to make up some fake words and then have people complain because it was unrealistic. Moving right along.** **Anyway read, enjoy and review/comment/fav if you feel like it.**

* * *

NOTE: Mando'a rough translations are at the bottom

 **Chapter 3:**

Even with the streets of Nar Shaddaa bursting with people in a rush to get where they were going, Rose was careful to keep her head covered. She was so used to standing out in the crowd with her white hair and lightsabers and using it to her advantage that blending into the crowd still took some getting used to. With a brown rinse in her hair and her weapons concealed, she looked like anyone else. Still, with someone as meticulous a tracker as her husband chasing her it paid to be vigilant, as Voloren could well attest.

It had been difficult to slip away from the ship without being noticed. She had had to leave behind almost all of her possessions so as not to draw attention to her departure any faster than necessary. With most of her belongings still in her cabin on her ship, it would take the crew a while to realise she wasn't coming back. What few possessions she had deemed irreplaceable were in a small pack wrapped around her middle and hidden under her robes. It gave the impression that she was 6 months along instead of 3, hopefully giving her another foothold in staying one step ahead of anyone following her.

Rose surreptitiously surveyed the crowd looking for anyone out of the ordinary while also looking for her contact. Leaning against a wall next to the opening to a shop known for its black-market goods, stood someone who came under both categories. She had dark crimson hair cut just above her shoulders, parted to partially cover one side of her face and the three long scars beneath. Lightly tanned skin, a body that had made grown men's mouths water (usually either ending in her showing them the error of their ways, or slapping the stun cuffs on them to collect a bounty) and piercing green eyes that marked her, to those in the know, as a Talon.

And one of Roses' younger sisters.

Rose made a small hand signal and Andrea slightly dipped her head in the direction of a small, run down building a few stalls in front of her.

Rose moved briskly through the crowd, but was stopped abruptly by an obviously drunk Imperial. "Hello there love, care for a tumble? You look like you could use the credits" Rose attempted not to inhale the fumes wafting off the man and tried not to wince at his use of Quinn's pet-name for her. As she tried to move past him he grabbed her arm and squeezed it painfully, apparently he didn't like being ignored. Before Rose could react the Imperial jumped as a much younger man, looking to be in his early twenties, sidled up to them and pushed a blaster into the other man's ribs. "I don't think you want to do that." He said in a deceptively calm voice.

Rose raised her eyebrow as the Imp scurried off, profusely apologising as he went. Rose turned to the man before her, giving him the once over. He stood just taller than her, with scruffy sand blonde hair and twin crescent scars with two dashes through them on each cheek. While Rose had never met him before she recognised him from Andrea's description as the young Mandalorian who had joined her crew 2 years ago. While Andi had tried to hide her obvious affection for the handsome warrior, Rose had noticed the tell-tale signs of doom on the horizon. It was the Talon family curse. Once a Talon met the person that they were meant to spend the rest of their life with, they were goners. Just look at their uncle Ajax. Rose had always thought that her father and uncle had used it as excuse for Ajax falling head over boots for a Jedi Master and leaving his family in the Empire behind. But after feeling the curse herself first hand, she saw her uncle's behaviour in a new light. _In a different life…_ Rose was honest enough with herself to admit that she would change sides for the man that held her heart hostage. What she couldn't do was stand by as millions were callously slaughtered for no other reason than fear masquerading as strength.

Forcing her attention back on the cute blonde in front of her, she saw him send Andi a signal before gently steering Rose towards the doorway Andi had indicated.

As they pushed their way through the crowd, the man was careful to act as a kind of buffer between her and the massing throng of people around them. They paused in the doorway, scanning the crowd to ensure they weren't being followed, before slipping into the waiting gloom.

Rose saw nothing but darkness and restrained a very un-Sith like squeak as she felt someone use her elbow to guide her. Assuming it was the young Mando, Rose allowed him to guide them further into the building. They moved into what appeared to be a storage area, through a hidden doorway and down a set of stairs that led to a small well-lit room. Rose squinted against the bright light after the shadows, and took in her surroundings carefully always watchful for hidden dangers

The room itself was made up of metal similar to a ship's hull, but smoother. While the walls were mostly bare and cold, the floor was covered in thick, soft animal hide that was probably hunted by their ancestors centuries ago. Or possibly by the Mando who had dropped her elbow and was moving off to the side. In the middle of the room was a large pile of pillows to lounge on, giving the impression of relaxed luxury. There were also large comfortable couches against three of the four walls, perfect for resting while waiting for whoever was trying to follow to lose interest.

Rose moved towards the middle of the room, keeping her eyes on the stairway. She glanced at the Mando who was now joined by her sister. The Mando smiled at Andi before grabbing her and pulling her in for a kiss, apparently not caring that they were not alone. Andi eventually pulled back and blushed when she remembered they had an audience. Her companion just smiled.

Andi frowned as she moved out of her lover's arms and towards her sister. "Since when is there a man alive who can make you run sis? I thought Sith Lords were supposed to be all powerful, let alone the Emperor's Wrath isn't a title they give to just anyone." Rose noticed the Mandos eyes widen slightly and realised that Andi probably hadn't given him the full run-down of who they were meeting or why.

Then again, Andi didn't know the why either so she couldn't have if she wanted to.

Andi finally smiled as she hugged her sister, eyes widening as she felt the distinctive bulge under her robes. "Breath, it's just my pack." Rose internally winced at the half truth, before nudging her head in the Mando's direction.

Andi jumped, and quickly made the introductions: "Rose this is Torian Cadera, he's my…riduur. Torian, this is my ori'vod Rose, as I said she's a Sith Lord and the Emperor's Wrath." Torian moved his hand subtly towards his blasters as Rose gaped at her little sister. "When in the hell did you get married?! Nu draar, gar dini'la! Aliit kyr-amur gar." Torian looked stunned at the Mando'a coming from the mouth of a Sith Lord, apparently something else her sister had neglected to mention. Their grandmother had been a Mandalorian who fell in love with their grandfather and had left her clan to be with him. She made sure, however, that all her children and grandchildren could understand and speak her native tongue.

"It kind of just happened. We exchanged our vows on the ship and registered it when we docked at the next port we could. And don't get all high and mighty with me sister dear, I don't remember getting invited to your wedding either. Just a holo-message 3 days after the event." _And look how well that turned out._ Rose realised Andi had a point, but as the older sister she knew better than to acknowledge it. Instead she decided to get on with the business at hand.

"I'm sorry to call you out here without telling you what's going on. I need you to get me some clean I.D's. My title is something that is going to be more of a hindrance than an asset at the moment. Being the Emperors Wrath would only draw attention to me, when I need to hide." Andi's eyes widened at the last statement. Rose never ran from anything. It was her confrontational nature that had gotten her the position as Baras' apprentice in the first place.

It was then that Rose laid out what had happened since their last chat. Quinn's betrayal, the annoyance at Corellia, Baras' ultimate execution, her unequivocal acceptance as the Emperor's Wrath, the destruction of Xerbayne. The only thing she left out was her pregnancy. It felt wrong to tell her family when she hadn't even told Quinn. Though they might notice eventually.

Andi led her over to one of the overstuffed purple couched against the wall and told Torian to go keep watch outside for anyone who could have followed them, or anyone who would pose a threat.

"Well you're life has taken a turn for the worst." Andi remarked in her usual straightforward manner. Rose tried not to laugh. If she started to laugh, she's cry. And if she started crying she may never stop.

 **GODDAMN HORMONES!**

She had been a level-headed, somewhat emotionless robo-Sith before the little bundle of unexpectedness had started to make its home inside her, and she wasn't liking this weepy side to her personality one bit.

Rose tried to change the subject to something that wouldn't make her bawl. "I never thought you had a thing for blonde, muscular Mando boys." Andi blushed slightly and tried to hide her smile. Rose had to remind herself that even with all her little sister success as a bounty hunter, (even becoming Champion of the Great Hunt a few years ago) she was still only 20, and had learnt from her sisters past disastrous relationships that people outside her family could rarely be trusted. Hell, even some of her family members were borderline. Rose was glad that Andi had found herself someone who kept her warm at night, but her own recent experiences had made Rose cautious when it came to relationships. Even when they weren't her own. "Are you sure he can be trusted? Is he likely to turn me in if I run from the Empire?" Andi looked shocked at her sister's intention to leave the Empire, but gave Rose the curtesy of thinking about it before she spoke.

"He is a pure-blooded Mando, just like grandma Calista, and he has a high stock in honour like most of them do. I'm honestly not sure whether or not he'd choose to side with me or not. I'd like to think he would, I mean we are married but he has worked so hard to clear the taint his father cast on their name. I'm not sure how he's react to you defecting." It still shocked Rose that Andi had gotten married without telling her family. She hadn't expected Little-bit to take a trip down the aisle, especially not with someone who seemed to be comparatively young as well. _Not that marrying an older man makes an easier marriage._

It was then that they heard a slight cough, and they both turned towards the stairway to find the man in question leaning against the railing. He did not look happy. They probably should of checked to see if he was still in earshot before they had this particular conversation.

"Torian I…" Andi started to say, but he raised a hand to stop her.

"Look, I don't know you, but you're Andreas' sister so I think I can be honest with you. I heard your story and I understand you've been put in a tight spot, but do you really want to leave behind everyone and everything you know and love just because you're scared? From everything Andrea has said about you running doesn't really seem in your nature, so what has happened to change that? It might not be the best thing to turn from family when you need them most. You've got to have some serious skills to make it up the ranks of the Sith, and Andrea is no slouch in that department herself." Torian paused as the red-head beside Rose huffed at being termed 'no slouch'. He continued "And from what Andrea has told me about the rest of your family, you have more than enough backup to keep you safe. Especially with an ik'aad on the way." Torian made a gesture towards her stomach. He moved away from the stairwell and towards Andi on the couch. He placed his palm against her right cheek, moving her hair out of the way and brushed her scars with his thumb.

"As for whether or not I'd stand by you, cyare. I thought you knew me well enough by now to know the answer to that. Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Aliit ori'shya tal'din." Andi leant into Torian hand and looked into his eyes.

"I know how hard you worked to remove the taint of dishonour from your clan and I don't want to drag you into something that could have you branded a traitor as well. I think it would be best if we separate until this thing with my sister is settled." Before Rose had time to protest, Torian pulled Andi into his arms and kissed her. Rose looked away, a pang of longing for her husband sending a twinge through her heart before she squashed it. After a few minutes, Torian pulled back to let Andi breath.

"I told you already, I'll watch your six no matter what. You family is my family." Rose finally realised that, while Andi was definitely younger than Rose was happy with she had picked a husband that would protect her no matter the cost. It lifted a small weight off her shoulders to know that no matter her choice, Andrea would be taken care of.

"Neither of you is going to be put in any danger, all I want is a few I.D's so I can switch identities every few planets so it's harder for Quinn to track me." Andi pulled reluctantly out of her husband's arms and grabbed her sister's hands. "Are you sure you want to do this? You may never be able to see us again. Isn't it just easier to resign from your post or something? Become a civi?" Rose sighed and shook her head. "There is no such thing as 'resigning' from the Sith, the only way out is to either go into hiding or death. And as long as I'm carrying this child, I'm not putting my head on the chopping block."

Andi gasped as Torian's suspicions were confirmed. Torian scowled as he asked "How could your husband betray you when he knew you were carrying his child, has he no honour?" Rose stayed silent and compressed her mouth into a grim line. Andi's eyes widened as she realised the truth. "You didn't tell him, did you? He has no clue he almost killed his child, and that his wife is now going into hiding where he may never meet it."

"I found out the day before his betrayal, I had planned on telling him when we got to Corellia, but the whole killer droids fiasco got in the way. After that, I wasn't sure I could trust him anymore. And when he _had_ proven that I might be able to, Xerbayne happened and everything just imploded. I realised that I didn't want my child to grow up in a culture that personified death and destruction. Everyone I have ever met at the Sith Academy would not hesitate to use this child as a weapon to control or destroy me."

"What was I supposed to do? Hope that Quinn actually loves me? That he would embrace our child and we would both work together to protect it from harm? I stopped believing in fairy tales a long time ago Andi. All I know is the life I have lived, and it has taught me that those who have power will always use it to squash those beneath them and those who stand in the way of them gaining more power. I don't want my child to have to live like that." Andi sighed as she hugged her sister, and Rose tried to steele herself against the comforting embrace. If she was going to raise this child, she had to get used to being alone.

Torian put a hand on his sister-in-law's shoulder. "If you run, you will be on your own. Your family will want to protect you and your child." Andi pulled back and nodded her head in agreement. "Do you really think any force in this galaxy will compel mother into giving over her first grandchild to anyone?" Both women smiled as their thought of their Sith Lord mother, an older version of Andi (without her facial scars). Nobody got in her way if they wanted to live to see their next sunrise. "Please me'suum'ika, let us help you."

Rose slowly nodded as she returned her sisters embrace. _I knew this would happen, Andi can talk me into anything_. Andi pulled back from the hug and wiped her eyes. "So, do you have any pictures of my little niece or nephew I can squeal at?" Torian laughed as he moved away to give the sisters some space.

Rose smiled as she turned to remove her pack from around her middle. When she turned back, Torian was facing the other way and Andi was smiling at his back. Rose shook her head as she started to rummage through her pack for the datapad with all the information about her pregnancy the doctor had given her. Panic started to set in as she up-ended the packs contents onto the couch, and searched through them desperately.

Torian turned around in question and Andi raised her eyebrow and smiled at her sisters antics "What's wrong sis, you look like that time you were caught behind the fence with the stim-vendors son." Andi's smile vanished as she realised that Rose truly seemed afraid. "Rose, what's wrong?"

"My datapad" Rose gasped, finally collapsing on the ground next to the couch and clasping her hands over her head as she tried to restrain the fear coursing through her.

"I think I left it in my cabin on my ship."

Mando'a translations:

Riduur- partner/husband

Ori'vod- older sister

Nu draar, gar dini'la!- no way, your insane!

Aliit kyr-amur gar- mother will kill you

Ik'aad- baby or child under 3

Cyare- beloved

Ni kar'tayl gar darasuum, Aliit ori'shya tal'din- I know you forever (I love you), family is more than blood.

Me'suum'ika- moon (used here as a nickname or form of endearment)


	4. Chapter 4

**Hehehe, I couldn't resist. I thought since Jaesa wasn't technically a Jedi anymore she should be able to break free of some of their edicts. And one way to keep Pierce off her back would be to... well you get the jist of it (I know, I can't believe I just typed that either. It's so crowded here in the gutter).** **Anyway read, enjoy and review/comment/fav if you feel like it.**

* * *

 **Yes, more Mando'a at the bottom.**

Rose tried to stifle the panic that was eating her insides and slowly sipped the tea Andrea made for her. She had to stay calm, if only for the baby's sake. A sudden solution to her problem occurred to her and Rose quickly dug her holocom out of her bag and called up Jaesa. It rang a number of times before the hologram of her apprentice dishevelled and still in bed appeared. "Jaesa, sorry to wake you but I need you to do something for me." It was then that Rose heard muttering from the device and Jaesa shushed someone over her shoulder. In the bed next to her. Rose tried very hard to keep her face expressionless as her sister raised hr eyebrow across from her and Torian stifled a chuckle. "Am I interrupting something apprentice?" Jaesa looked uncomfortable and quickly gathered herself. "Of course not, Master. I was just sleeping late because of the free-time you've assigned the crew while you're away." Even without Jaesa's careful phrasing with her bed-mate in earshot, Rose had a good idea who Jaesa was sharing a bed with. "It's no problem Jaesa, I'd just like you to send me a few things I left in my room. Visiting my family is taking longer than expected and I seem to have under-packed. I will send you a list of things for you to send on to me and also instructions of things for you and the crew to attend to in my absence." Jaesa nodded her head, still trying to hold onto some poise even as she sat up in her bed wearing only a sheet with an 'unknown' man next to her and out of sight. "I'll follow the list to the letter as soon as you sent it to me, Master." Rose just couldn't resist the urge to needle her friends. "Oh, just whenever Pierce releases you from bed is fine." Rose ended the call with a visibly shocked Jaesa, but not before she heard Pierce's distinctive laugh in the background. Andrea and her husband shook their heads as Rose laughed at the absurdity that Jaesa actually thought her and Pierce's relationship was anything but common knowledge on her small ship. There was a reason Rose had fitted the dormitories with sound dampeners too when she had gotten her cabin done. It was no secret what Jaesa and Pierce got up to when they sent Vette and Broonmark on missions when Rose and Quinn had gone planet side.

"Do I want to know what that was all about?" Andrea asked as she moved around the small kitchenette preparing supper. One of the many things Rose had missed about home was her sister's meals. She had a knack for taking almost any ingredients and creating a delicious feast that would satisfy an Alderaanian nobles finicky taste-buds. "Just my former Jedi apprentice sleeping with an Imperial lieutenant and thinking no-one knows about it." Torian smiled as he snuck a piece of cut vegetable while his wife was distracted. _They're so sweet they're going to give me a toothache._ Rose chastised herself for her unkind thoughts. She was too young to be such a bitter old hag. "Jaesa's still with you then? I thought you might of cut her loose so people wouldn't guess you weren't… you know" Andi gestured at her vaguely with the knife she was holding. "Evil incarnate? It would have looked more suspicious if I had. Anyway, she's my friend and someone I trust. A limited commodity given the circumstances." It was then that Andi noticed her husband's pilfering. "Torian Cadera if you don't stop that, I'm sending you up top to wait for our visitors to arrive." While Torian tried to look properly chastised, something in Rose's head finally clicked. "Cadera? As in _that_ Cadera?! Grandmother is going to either hug him or kill him when she meets him." Torian looked confused while Andi just blushed. Rose looked between the pair of them and put two and two together and didn't like the answer. She turned to Torian "I'm guessing my lovely little sister forgot to mention when she met you that our Mandalorian grandmother and Jilcoln used to have a…thing before he met his wife. Grandmother always said that if she ever met that traitorous bastard again she'd pinch his ass before she blasted him between the eyes. I'm guessing he's a relation?" Rose looked between them again as Andi blushed deeper and Torian refused to meet Roses eyes. "Please tell me he is a distant relation, and not an uncle or something equally as embarrassing" Rose was getting a sinking feeling in the pit of her stomach but tried her best to ignore it.

Torian cleared his throat and finally looked at her, at which point Rose noticed that he too was blushing. "Actually, I was his son." _I'm causing all sorts of embarrassment today._ Rose looked at Andi who was currently examining her feet rather intensely. "Did you tell grandmother that you married the son of her former lover, or is that something you thought you'd spring on her in person?" Andi coughed and somehow managed to blush even more, her face and neck almost the same colour as her hair, contrasting nicely with her dark purple armour. "I told her soon after Torian and I left Taris. She told me to watch myself because Cadera men…" Andi looked at Torian who was apparently waiting for her to finish her sentence as eagerly as Rose was. Andi let out a sigh and continued what their Mando grandmother had said, probably word for word. "Kandosii'la haav, jariter kar'ta." Rose started laughing as Torian grew pale and then blushed. It had been something Grandma Calista had warned them about handsome men often, not that any of them had really listened. Rose left the love-bird to discuss Grandma Calista's warning as she borrowed Andi's datapad to write up a list of things for Jaesa to pack and things to do so it looked like Rose was still doing the Empire's will.

Quinn had just returned from requisitioning more supplies. Broonmark and Vette had tagged along mostly to annoy him, but also to give Jaesa and Pierce 'alone time' whatever that meant. Even though he knew she wouldn't be there, he found himself searching for Rose. She had decided that a visit to her family on Korriban had been in order. He could tell that the Empires actions had disturbed and disgusted her. Bombing a world with thousands of the Empires troops and millions of civilians, all to eradicate a handful of Jedi. It had been a massacre of epic proportions. Then to find out that the Jedi weren't there, had never been there, had hit Rose hard. He had seen it and was unable to do anything to help her. He would find her staring at nothing for hours at a time. She had started to eat less, only a quick word from Jaesa had convinced her to eat anything at all. It was strange for a Sith Lord to take the destruction of a planet so hard. But Rose had never been a typical Sith. He had suspected from the beginning that Rose wasn't as mired in the dark-side as she would have others believe, but for some reason he couldn't really fault her for it. She didn't let 'dark-side' or 'light-side' dictate her actions, but was ruled by her own moral compass. She earned loyalty from Imperial troops and agents alike by just treating them as people. Where other Sith saw non-sith as beneath them and expendable, Rose saw them as equals and never threw their lives away on meaningless skirmishes she could handle herself. While this might not make her a Sith in the true sense of the word, it made her a leader that hundreds, thousands, possibly more would lay down their lives to follow. She may be powerful, but she didn't seem to think it made her any better than the grunts on the ground. A belief that Quinn had found endlessly puzzling, but oddly refreshing. After having to deal with self-important megalomaniac Sith most of his career, Rose had been an anomaly he had been determined to figure out. And he had thought he had.

Quinn paused outside her cabin, trying to decide whether or not to go in. Jaesa had been thorough when removing his things from the room. He wasn't sure he would be able to stomach seeing her room as it was before they had shared it. Before they were married. Quinn took a deep breath and input the code to open the door. He was surprised when it swished open. He stepped inside and quickly shut the door behind him, not wanting the crew to catch him in her rooms. It looked how it had looked before him, but not. His things were gone, but so were a lot of hers. The parchment scarp-book he had sometimes teased her about used to be on the dresser and some of her non-sith clothes were missing from her wardrobe. Quinn moved to her side of the bed and sat down. It was times like this that the barriers he had constructed to keep things compartmentalised started to crumble. _Damn I miss her._ He missed her more than he thought he would. She was hardly the first woman in his bed, but she had made his life seem more fulfilling, more vibrant, just **more** when she was in it. If this was what his life if he had of succeeded, he would be glad every day that he failed.

He stood up quickly, no-longer able to be in this room with so many memories haunting him. In his haste to rise, he knocked over the scrapbook. Sighing, he picked it up and opened the bottom draw to put it in its usual spot. He had been storing the book away when he found something that had stopped him cold. His hand had brushed a screen, making it whir to life. On it was an enlarged scan of a foetus. He quickly scanned the information in the datapad, hoping he was wrong. Hoping she hadn't hidden this from him. He read on.

 _Patients Name: Rose Arcadee_

 _Age: 26_

 _NOTES: Patient seems to be in good physical health, though I am a little worried about her blood-pressure levels. Although given the patients title and apparent workload that may be normal, who knows. The foetus is approximately two months along and is developing at a normal rate._

 _Note to self: Never wise to ask a Sith their age when they are armed._

Quinn's feet collapsed under him and he sat heavily back on the bed. _Why didn't she tell me?_ The question kept circling around in his head, no satisfactory answer came to him. The immediate answer was that it wasn't his. He dismissed that outright. It had taken months for her to feel comfortable enough with him to share a bed and he doubted she would have welcomed another so freely. Pierce wouldn't have been able to keep it to himself if it had of been him and Broonmark... Quinn shuddered at the thought. He looked back at the datapad and his eyes were drawn to the date of the file. The day before they had left for the ship to acquire the non-existent signal emitter. His stomach dropped and he rushed to the refresher to be sick. When he had emptied his stomach and could raise his head without heaving he slumped onto the floor and put his head between his knees.

 _When I betrayed her, she was pregnant. If Baras' plan had worked and she had died, I would have lost my wife and unborn child. When I had betrayed her she had known she was pregnant and hadn't said a word. Did she not think it would matter to me? Did she think I would follow through on my orders if I had known what was truly at stake? Why wouldn't she believe that?_ He answered his own question _I was willing to lose her by following his orders, what difference would a child make?_ He was almost sick again, but managed to force it back down. It had almost killed him to betray her, but he had owed Baras his career, his life. As much as he loved her, and he did love her, his loyalty to the Empire must ALWAYS come first. _Would it have changed anything if she had of told me at the time?_ He had to figure that out before he found her. And he would find her. He doubted that she was truly just visiting her family. Rose hadn't told Quinn about the baby and she was now, he did a quick calculation, about six months along. He had to assume that she had no intention of telling him, which meant that it was unlikely she would come back to the ship. Unless she had planned to have him re-assigned. But if that were the case, she would have done it after Baras' death instead of waiting so long. Scenarios chased each other through his mind, scrambling any thoughts that tried to breach the chaos in his head. It was then that a soft sound made Quinn's head rise. Standing in the doorway was someone who may have some of answers he sought. Straightening, Quinn moved towards the intruder and stared her down "Jaesa, I think we need to have a conversation."

It had been three months since she had caught Jaesa in a delicate position and since then there had been almost complete radio silence. Jaesa had found Quinn in Roses' room with the datapad, and only Pierces interference had stopped Quinn from interrogating her for answers. Rose didn't want to put her friend in anymore danger so she had stopped contacting her altogether. Thankfully Quinn had made such a commotion with Pierce and Jaesa that Vette had been able to get off-ship unseen and found Rose to warn her about her husband. Vette was a savant when it came to disappearing, and Nar Shaddaa was the perfect place to go when you wanted to hide. It also had the added perk of being neutral territory. Which was a good thing for Rose otherwise she would have had to go into Republic territory to find a healer she could trust implicitly. Sith were experts in pain and destruction, it was the Jedi that were the 'healers' and their pomposity showed that they believed this gave them the moral high-ground. It was that attitude that made Rose avoid Jedi on principal alone. In her current situation, she knew two Jedi that she could turn to. And since Valeria was the only one of the two who was also married to a doctor, she was the one that she had asked her uncle Ajax to contact on her behalf in her time of need. For the sake of no-bloodshed, Rose had asked Andi to go away with Torian while Ria and her husband helped her give birth. The sweet Mando had got a shock when he found out that his sister-in-law was a Sith Lord, Rose didn't want to know what would happen if he found out their uncle had married a Jedi Master and their cousins included two Jedi, a Trooper and a 'Privateer' all working for the Republic against the Empire. Their family was complicated to say the least. But one good thing you could say about their family is that no matter whether they were Empire or Republic, they were there if you needed them.

Less than a week after Rose had made a request for help, Ria and 'Doc' had turned up at their current safe-house with everything Doc would need to deliver Rose's baby. They hadn't arrived alone however, they had brought the entire Pheonix clan with them. Calista, Valeria's identical twin, Andrielle, Amarria, uncle Ajax and aunt Delphine, a former bounty hunter/smuggler and a Jedi Master/member of the Jedi Council. All on the doorstep of a safe-house where the Emperors Wrath was hiding from her Imperial soldier husband and the Empire itself. Add them to Rose's bounty hunter father Magnus, Sith Lord mother Anora, and Imp Agent Violet who had all arrived the day before when they had heard the news of Rose's impending motherhood and almost the entire family was there. Thankfully all their husbands had been left behind. The last thing the galaxy needed was for their husbands to start a war on Nar Shaddaa.

Pain radiated through her mid-section and it took a large amount of willpower not to scream. If growing up in the Academy had taught her anything, it was how to resist pain. Or at least how not to show it. She tried to take deep breaths as Doc checked to see if the baby was crowning yet. Vette was flittering around the room, doing her best to ignore what was happening on the bed as Rose felt another contraction clenching her insides and she gripped Valeria's hand. "I am never having kids. I am never having kids. I am never…" Vette kept repeating to herself like a mantra while she helped Doc deliver the baby as best she could without actually witnessing the birth itself. Some things just couldn't be unseen.

"Come on Rose, one more push." Doc stated as he encouraged his cousin-in-law. This time Rose allowed herself a groan of pain as she gave one final push to bring her child into the far from sterile surroundings.

For months, they had been moving from safe-house to safe-house, never staying more than a few days in case people started to talk. So many times, Rose wished that she could contact Quinn, tell him that she was ok. But she knew that it would put all of them in danger if she did: the Sith had probably not thought anything of her absence at first. But as time moved on, they would probably be getting more and more suspicious. When they realised she was AWOL, they would probably hunt her down and make an example of her. She was the Emperors' Wrath, she had been elevated to one of the highest positions in the Sith hierarchy and they would not take her escape lightly.

A loud screeching noise brought her back from her musings as Doc carefully handed a screaming bundle over to Vette who was trying very hard to stay upright. Another pain gripped her stomach and Rose began to panic. "Something's wrong" Rose stated to her cousin who quickly looked over at her husband for reassurance. "Nothing's wrong beautiful, you're just going to have to give me one more push to let out your sons younger sibling." _I have a son._ Rose let that sink in before the rest of Doc's statement sunk in. "Wait, WHAT?! I'm not having twins, just one baby. You're only supposed to deliver ONE baby, Doc" Doc looked over at Rose's panicked face and grinned. "Well I can hardly leave the other little guy in there can I?" and he went back to work. Ria frowned at her husband as she tried to help Rose through the pain. Rose let out a loud scream, soon joined by the wails of the second infant as it joined its brother. Ria kissed her cousin's forehead and moved to help Doc and Vette with the babies. Rose panted as she lay spent on the bed. Having twins was a lot harder than she had thought possible, and she drifted near sleep until a heaviness pressed her chest. Rose looked down and got her first look at her children. Two red, scrunched up faces greeted her and she was suddenly hit with the worry that she might not be mother material. What would a Sith Lord know about loving and nurturing children? Suddenly she felt gazes on her and she looked down again to realise her children were looking at her. The one on her left had one green eye on the left, and a blue eye on the right. It's sibling was its mirror image. That was all it took to take down the Emperors' Wrath. In one fell swoop, Rose had been defeated by two small infants, and she couldn't seem able to regret it. Doc's voice drifted to her, and she looked up into the smiling faces of her large extended family.

"Congratulations, you have one of each."

Mando'a translations:

Kandosii'la haav, jariter kar'ta- amazing in bed, lays waste to the heart (Grandma Calista means it as amazing sex that would break your heart after the


End file.
